Shadow Sora
by AshGrayWingedWolf
Summary: "Okay, my name is Riku Dulum. What's yours?" I said offering a smile. The ant wiped away the 19 in the dirt then with one claw spelled out Sora Mason. Then he gave me a little wave with a crooked smile. "Nice to meet you Sora." I said to the shadow heartless with a smile.


I'm not like the others I have some memory before I lost my heart.

The memory of my self are hazy and unfocused but the feelings I had felt and the people I had cared for where as sharp as a knife. As I wondered around among others that look like me but act differently then me.

Since I'm not like the others I'm an out case. The others avoiding me like the plague, sensing something off about me.

Scattering away from me when I try to join into there cluster. This is the only thing they do that shows any sort of affection, but even that is instinct.

We are the lowest ranking of are kind and sense every one and there grandmother can kill you when your on your own it makes sense to group up.

That's the others life, stand there in a group mindless wait around in till something comes around with a pulse, and attack.

I lowered my head to the ground and shuffled away rejected so many times that you start to forget how many attempts you have undergone.

It's not that I seek there expectant of me.

How can you like something that's mindless and acts only on instinct?

It was more like that just like my memories I was normally with some one and I'm lonely. I am a social….. Thing? Like I was in my memories before I became the thing I am to day.

I stood there away from the others just feeling lost and not knowing what to do with my self.

It felt like a life time of just standing there, in till I heard foot steps running on the stone floors of twilight towns maze of alleys. I wasn't the only one who heard it though. The group across from me all turned there head toured the sound. They stood there listening to the faint sound but as the sound got closer becoming louder the stated to move toured the sound. The louder it got the faster the group moved.

I was more hesitant not used to some one actually being out at night when where strongest.

I didn't have the urge like the other on attacking people. Yet I found my self heading toured the sound just like the others.

What am I doing? I think as I run next to the group getting snapped at by one running one the outer edge of the group. I pulled away not realizing how close I had been.

I ran along side the group at a safe distance between use.

Now making out the figure that was the groups target in the distance. It seemed they knew we where coming because they where facing use just waiting for us. Or so it seemed.

As we ran making us closer I could see that the figure was a male with short silver hair and piercing aqua eyes. Wearing a white tee and dark blue jeans. He had black shoes, black finger less gloves and had a black choker.

What he had in he's hand looked sort of like a dragon wing, it was black and red the halt had a blue eye in the middle just above the grip, the bottom of the sword had a thin chain attached to it with a charm that looked a lot like the higher ranking heartless symbols that was also red and black.

As I stood there fare away from the others looking at him I could since a dark energy coming from him.

The others must have noticed as well for they stood in a half circle around him shuffling around nervously this made the mane smirk.

I looked on at them shocked at there behavior, maybe I didn't give them enough credit. Maybe they where like me and just didn't show it.

That thought was knocked clean out of my head when the urge for heart just standing in front of them fare to grate. They charged the man head on. The guy just smiled like a hunter that set a successful trap, now all he had to do was finish the kill.

I just stood on my barrel my glowing yellow eyes wide my mouth in a small o.

The man at first didn't see me, he was panting crouched down from the last strike that hade bean the finally blow.

He got up standing up strait rolling he's shoulder and then stretching hes arms out one at a time by putting them over he's head and pulling them to the side.

He didn't even brake a sweet. I know we are low ranking but we.. Or I mean they are powerful in numbers and that group he just slaughtered as if it was just a simple work out was a big, big group.

He must have saw me from the corner of hes eye because he stiffened slightly in shock. Turning toured me giving me he's full attention. Now facing me he gave a laugh that was I decided the most wonderful sound to hear.

"I've never seen a heartless make that exasperation before." He said with a husky voice with a tone of hammer.

At hearing he's voice I decided that no mater what sound came past those lips where would be wonderful to hear.

"Well now that I think about it I've never seen a emotion of any sort on a heartless." He said scratching just underneath hes eye in puzzlement.

I smiled which probably looked like a jack o lantern with sharp teeth and round eyes, the back of are throats glow as if a candle flame that causes are mouths to glow just as are eyes do.

This is the first time I haven't bean hissed at or clawed at and I was loving it.

This seemed to take the stranger by surprise because he stood there looking at me with shock. I could see that hes mind was racing with thoughts. I tilted my head in a puzzled manner when he stood straighter as if making up he's mind about something. With out warning he walked toured me as if walking toured me, wasn't like walking toured a monster that lurked in the dark, which I sort of am.

All though I gauss seeing how he handled the group just now shows that even if I wanted to hurt him, which I don't, he could handle it with no problem.

I on the other hand I wasn't conferrable with that as he still had that sword in his hand, I shuffled backward as far as the barrel would let me eyeing the sword in his hand.

He saw me staring at it and got what was bothering me, his face flushed in embarrassment, "Man do I feel dumb."

The sword flashed in a bright light and then it was gone just like that, I still wasn't vary trusting of him.

"Maybe I should take you to Merlin." At that said I jumped off the barrel merging with the ground and scurried away.

Yuffie skipped beside me as we walked to the store to get her a cheese cake and other snacks while we stayed here an extra day to make shore that the town was clean of heartless. Or at least from all but that one that seems harmless and has bean fallowing me around here lately.

Yuffie was singing, "I'm gonna get cheese cake, cheese cake. I don't have to share with any one."

"Hay I want a slice." I said with a short laugh.

She pressed her lips together and furrowed her brow making me laugh a little.

"Fine. Just one slice, cuss I like you." She said adding the last part like it was a matter of fact.

"I feel so loved." I said with fake tears of joy.

We laugh as we walk in to the store returning with are arms full with plastic bags.

We walked in silence going through dark alleys to get to the edge of the city where the woods are and a clearing was that had are gummy ship waiting for us.

We recently cheeked out are hotel since where only staying one more day.

Yuffie was the one to brake the silence. "Is that the one?" She asked tilting her head behind us in a pointing gesture seeing as her hands are full.

I looked behind us to see a shadow fallowing awkwardly, when it saw me looking, it started whistling softly looking away.

With a laugh I answered, "Yes that's it."

"Wow you weren't kidding, that whistling bit is almost human." She said her eyes wide.

"Yeah I know right?" I said turning back to walk forwarded ones more. The rest of the walk went by in slice besides the click of claws on pavement.

Walking back into the gummi ship I grab two packs of hostess Twinkies, one for me and one for Mr shadow out there.

Walking back out side I see the shadow looking at the plate with a tear rolling off it's round face. I smile sadly at this pitiful sight before me.

I split the plastic package and cleared my throat getting the shadows attention. Ones the ant was looking at me I tossed the pre opened cake package toured it and walked over to my spot ones more getting comfy.

Ones comfy I look over at the ant and its got cream filling all over it's face with a huge ass grin on its face. Like it could die happy with two sweets in one day just was the high light of its day.

"Where's the cream filling?" I ask with a laugh. To my total shock the heartless laughed at that. I didn't think any body remembered those commercial let alone a monster. Or a thing that was supposed to be a monster.

For a while my mind was racing, then on a whim. "Do you remember your life before you lost your heart?" I asked sitting on the edge of my seat, if the ground I was sitting on had a edge.

My eyes went wide as the ant nodded its head yes, then went back to cleaning its face from cream filling.

I sat there for a moment looking at my pack of cakes, I took one out and ate it. The twinkie was awesome but I lost my apatite. So I threw the last one in the rapper to the ant. The shadow made a gasp of joy before pouncing on it. With every bite the ant took it made a soft nom noise.

It was so happy that I just watched with amusement. After it was done eating and cleaning its face ones more, like a cat wiping the back of its clawed hand over its cream covered face, then to lick the cream off its hand and then repeat.

Ones it was finished cleaning its face I asked something basic. "When you where human, where you a girl?"

The ant shook its head no for a moment Looking flustered then went back to rubbing it's belly, then flopped down on its… He's rump with a soft thud. He did a little sway with he's head and torso.

At how happy those sweets made the ant made me know when he was human he had a and still has a sweet tooth. "I'll give you some more twinkies before we leave." I said more to my self then the ant. The ant jumped up with a smile happy then at the last part he's shoulders drooped with he's bottom lip stick out in a pout face.

"How old where you when you lost your heart?" I asked with a chuckle from the ants behavior. The heartless put a clawed hand to he's chin in thought then as if a light bulb went off above he's head he stood up walking closer. Finding a small spot in the ground that wasn't cover by grass, he took a claw and carved out a 19 in the dry dirt.

"You are only one year younger then me." I said with a grin. "Or at least you where." I said with realization that I didn't know how many years had passed since the guy had turned into a heartless.

"How long have you bean like this?" The shadow shrugged he's shoulders.

"Okay, my name is Riku Dulum. What's yours?" I said offering a smile. The ant wiped away the 19 in the dirt then with one claw spelled out Sora Mason. Then he gave me a little wave with a crooked smile

"Nice to meet you Sora."


End file.
